iGot A Bad Feeling
by creddie dude
Summary: A day at the beach turned bad for the iCarly team. Carly was kidnapped and Freddie went after her. Who do you think the kidnapper is? Creddie/ a little bit Seddie
1. Carly is missing

**iGot A Bad Feeling**

We went to the beach. It was supposed to be a normal vacation, but normal isn't quite the word for this trip. We got two rooms in a nearby hotel. After we unpack, we headed at the beach

"Hey Freddie!" Carly shouted at me, " What do you think?"

She was wearing a pink pair of bikini and something like a towel wrapped around her waist. I was literally drooling at the sight of her.

"Close your mouth, Freddo. You might catch a fly." Spencer said.

Although I'm an overall geek, Carly still likes me for who I am. She doesn't like me as I like her but still, I'm contented at how the things are now. But due to the events that are gonna happen today, Everything is gonna change.

After an hour of sunbathing, swimming and goofing around, we all went to a seafood restaurant. We ate like there was no tomorrow. Then Carly excused herself.

"You guys, I gotta change now." She said, "Sam you wanna come?"

"Yeah ok" the blondie agreed.

The both of them left me and Spencer eating. 30 minutes later, the two girls did not appear. I got a bad feeling and urged Spencer to go back to the hotel. While walking in the hallway of the hotel, we saw that the door to Carly's and Sam's room was open. I rushed in, and I saw Sam laying down on the floor and Carly is nowhere to be found.

"Spencer! Call 911 now!" I told the older guy shortly after he went inside the room.

"Ok" He replied.

I examined Sam's head and saw a very big bruise on the head. It's either she fell and hit her head, or someone hit her. I searched the room for Carly, but with no luck. Then Sam flinched and woke up.

"What happened?!" I asked her

"What happened?" She answered in confusion, "Ow! My head hurts."

"What happened?" I asked her again.

"All I remember is….uhm…someone caught me by surprise and hit my head." Sam hissed in anger, "Don't tell anyone about this Freddork!"

"But we gotta tell the police! Carly is missing and-" I said but Sam stopped me.

"Carly is missing!" Sam angrily said.

"Yeah-" I was stopped again.

"The police are here!" Spencer shouted

After an hour of investigation, the police told us their conclusion. It was a normal kidnapping. Sam was hit in the head by an unidentified blunt object. And they found a napkin soaked with ammonia. They concluded that this was the one that knocked Carly out. There was no witnesses for our room was in the top floor (a lot of people booked a room in the hotel), and all of our neighbors left for the beach at that time.

The police sent search parties all over the place. Spencer came along with them, leaving me with the resting Sam.

"You alright?" I broke the silence.

"Yeah" She answered.

"Uhm…How does your head feel" I asked.

"It's fine." She looked at me, "You know, if you really love her, find her."

"No, I shouldn't leave you alone!" I exclaimed.

"I'M FINE!" She shouted at me, hurting her head a little.

"See!" I reasoned out.

"I said I'M FINE!" she got angry, "That's my friend out there!"

"She's my friend too!" I exclaimed.

"That's why you should go," She said "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm me , right?

I nodded, took my jacket and stand up.

"I'm gonna find her, even if it takes my life." I kissed her forehead and left


	2. The warehouse

**Author's note: This chapter explains why the story is rated M**

iGot A Bad Feeling :Chapter 2 "The Warehouse"

I rushed out of the hotel. I kept thinking of what can happen to Carly.

"If I were a kidnapper, where would I keep a beautiful girl?" I thought.

I turned around and saw a thick dense forest a mile away from all the city life.

"Of course!" I sarcastically said , running towards it.

Fifteen minutes later, the forest was right in front of me. I searched my pockets for something I can use. I found a 100 dollar bill with a note attached to it saying "A little something in case emergency, Mom.". I also found my pocket knife (I kept it from mom 'cause you know how she get all angry if I have sharp objects.), a condom with another note saying "Another something for protection, Mom" , my cellphone,and a penlight.

I held the penlight and turned it on. I went through the trees until I found a warehouse. Then I saw lying a cloth on the ground. I knelt and examined it.

"It's Carly's towel! I must be going the ri-" All I felt was a cold metal hit my back and just went black.

I woke up in a cold cement floor. I looked at my watch and saw its 6:30 pm. What! I was sleeping for 2 hours! I looked up and saw a taller boy with dark jeans, sneakers, a white shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Well, well, well. So, you decided to wake up, huh. Well, too bad!" the guy kicked my side and I rolled over.

I had a better look at him and saw his face. He is _Griffin.___I hissed at him in anger. His kidnapping reasons are pretty obvious. He still want Carly (well who doesn't) and maybe he is still angry about the whole "peewee babies" thing.

"Look at your girlfriend, nerd." He said, walking to Carly.

I can't believe how he treat his ex-girlfriend. Tied to a chair with rope and a cloth tied around her mouth. And she is still in a bikini! I can't help thinking how cold that will be (luckily, I changed clothes while I'm still at the hotel, watching Sam). I always thought that kidnapers were retarded, but this…this is just down right wrong. I know Griffin is a "bad boy", but I never thought he would go this far.

"Don't worry Carly, we will go back to our make-out session." He said to the struggling girl, then turning to me "Oh, if you don't mind…"

Then his lips touched Carly's. She struggled while he tried to unclasp her bikini bra. I can't stand it anymore! I tried to forget the pain and stand up. I was still feeling drowsy but I did it. I walked up to him. He didn't even notice. I punched him with all the energy I have. He stumbled to the floor while I fell on Carly's lap.

I managed to get the cloth in her mouth but Griffin kicked me acoss the floor. I think I heard Carly scream, but all I'm focused on was the pain. He got a shovel and hit me with it. Then I remembered the pocket knife in my pocket (hehe, duh!). I took it out but Griffin snatched it from me and stab it through my arm. I screamed like a devil! Then he put it over my neck.

"This will be your last seconds Benson. Anything you wanna tell Carly here.?" He chuckled.

"Yeah I have something." I turned the Carly, "I know you already know this but, I love you!"

"Oh, isn't that sweet!" he said, "Time to di-"

As he was saying that, I was surprised as he fell down and squirmed in pain. Then I saw Sam, smiling in delight.

"That is what happens to people who kidnaps Carly! And also to people who hits me!" she whispered to his ear.

She freed Carly from that dreaded chair and helped me up.

"Boy, I am so thankful that you came. How is your head anyway?" I told Sam.

"Yeah, I'm fine, after that kiss in my forehead." She laughed, "I was like '_Am I crazy! I made Freddork go after a retarded kidnapper!_'"

Then we heard Griffin moan in pain.

"I'm not retarded, bitches!" he said

"Yeah well, we think you are one." Carly answered him, "Wait Sam, you said something about a kiss in your forehead."

"Oh that's nothing. I was just-" Sam lay unconscious on the floor.

I turned around and saw Griffin armed with a shovel. Carly showed a face of horror and scream. Why didn't we call the police! I didn't know what to do. The next thing I know was I was charging towards Griffin (and his shovel). Then blood was all over my hand. I blacked out.

I found myself in an unfamiliar room. I looked to my right and saw Sam sleeping in another bed. I looked to my left and I saw a brunette girl ducked at the side at the bed.

"Uhm, Carly?" I was surprised.

"Yeah?" she said half asleep.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In a hospital…" she snored

"Is mom here?" I asked her, knowing that she will freak out once she heard the incident.

"Uhm, yeah." She said, waking up, "Spencer and her went for a coffee break."

"Was I in coma?" I asked.

"Yup," she answered, "you have been sleeping for like 2 days."

I laughed. I have never been to a coma state before. It felt wonderful. It was like a taste of the sleep of the sleeping beauty.

"By the way, how's Sam?" I became concerned.

"Oh, she's fine. Just a few headaches." She said.

"How about Griffin?" I asked.

I saw her face turn from happy to a mixture of anger, hate, and sadness. But she quickly exchanged that to a fake smile for me to know that she's ok.

"He was proven guilty. Attempted murder, sexual harassment, kidnapping, you name it. He is gonna stay in prison for the rest of his life." Carly hissed with anger, then quickly changed the subject, "Hey, I heard from Sam that you kissed her in the forehead."

"Yeah, why." I asked, getting nervous.

"Well, I was thinking that my hero would want that too." She swayed her head to another direction.

"Uhm, what hero? What would he want" I imagined things that made my pants tight.

"You know who that hero is…" she placed her mouth near my ear, "You."

Then she kissed me. I don't know why but I don't care! I'm kissing Carly! I deepened the kiss. She climbed the bed and lie on me. We were making out! We stopped when we heard a voice.

"Wow! Major hospital makeout!" Sam said , standing up.

"Sam!" We shouted.

And now we are together. I don't know what came over Carly that made her kiss me, but maybe it has something to do with Griffin and me knocking him out. But hey, I'm just glad mom didn't ruin the moment.


End file.
